Sweet Love
by littleangel123
Summary: Steve and Sherry are on a friendly date and the Redfield siblings will try anything to get them together. Will they succeed? Prequel to Leon's Bad Days. Pretty much obvious for pairings. Anyways, don't own anything. Sorry for mistake...


Sweet Love

It was Saturday and Sherry was still snoozing away while the alarm clock was buzzing away. No matter how loud the alarm is, Sherry already knew that it's a weekend. What she didn't know was somebody slipped inside and leaned close to her ear.

"I am your FATHER!" the person boomed. Sherry's eyes flew open.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed as she sat up quickly. Then she realized who the culprit was. "Steve! It's a weekend! And how did you get in here?" she squeaked. Her best friend started laughing hysterically as he fell of the bed. Then he got back up.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! That was so freaking hilarious! Anyways, your mom let me in so the first thing I did was-"

"Eat and go to the bathroom." Sherry interrupted.

"No! Wake you up!" Steve grinned.

"But it's 9:00am! Why would you need me early? I wouldn't eat until brunch! I don't eat breakfast in the weekends!" Sherry complained.

"Because I'm taking you out on a date!" Sherry's face turned slightly pink. Yeah, Steve Burnside is her best friend, but she was pretty fond of the ginger. In the weekdays before going to school, she visits the poor boy's apartment (what do you expect? Steve lives in a freaking abandoned apartment! He's that poor!) next door to give him some breakfast. When she has extra time, she usually stays for awhile, to either do homework/study or talk to him. She even visits him right after school! Sherry's heart was set ablaze.

"S-Steve?"

"You know, hang out and all that stuff? The only time when we get together is at my house and here. BO-RING!" Sherry's heart nearly shattered. S-so it was only a friendly date...Oh well! That didn't matter to her! At least she can spend time with him.

"Heh...Yeah...Well, where are we going if I accepted?" she asked.

"Actually, I was never a good planner. Plan A fails then I give up. But I was thinking about walking. _And then we hold hands and kiss_." Steve went closer to Sherry's face giving her an evil smirk. Just a few inches away from her lips...

"H-holding h-hands? K-k-kiss?" then Steve fell backwards on the bed and started laughing like crazy again.

"Sorry! I just had to say that! I was just kidding. You're so easy to tease. No, we'll just be walking. Perhaps talk to make things entertaining...We miiight hold hands for fun." Sherry's face turned deep red.

"Fine, I'll go. After I finish my breakfast and change. And don't you dare look at my stuff." Sherry said as she was walking out of her bedroom. Steve didn't listen, instead...He started searching around her room. Then he found a small book.

"Must be her study notes. I can be at least smarter." then he opened the book and kept reading every detail on the pages. Then he suddenly blushed. He realized this wasn't her study notes...It was her diary and sketchbook! And it had some pretty nasty secrets inside.

"Didn't know she had a twisted mind about me...And she's a pretty good artist." Steve muttered to himself. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Steve thought quickly and put the book back where it was. When Sherry came to her room, Steve was sitting on her bed whistling innocently with a trail of blood on his nose.

"Are you still there? And why are you having a nosebleed? Did you hurt yourself?" Sherry asked, hoping that Steve didn't see anything 'perverted'.

"Yeah...I bashed my nose against the bed post." he lied. Sherry spotted the blood on the post where Steve 'bashed' himself. Sherry sighed and dragged Steve to the bathroom to fix him up. When she finished, she went to her room and locked the door. Steve's stomach grumbled, then he went downstairs. Chris and Claire were downstairs, drinking coffee as usual.

"Hey Steve. Heard that you 2 lovebirds are going out." Chris chuckled. Steve blushed as Claire hit her stupid brother on the forehead.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks you like my daughter. Hey...You look like you read or saw something perverted. Did you see a woman that caught your eye outside?" Claire said. Steve shook his head.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" Steve asked.

"Don't tell me you ate Leon's lunch! But, sure. Tell us anything." Claire nodded.

"Uhhh...As I was searching around Sherry's stuff, I saw a small book. At first, I thought it was her study notes and I wanted to be at least smarter so I read it. But I realized it was Sherry's diary and sketchbook. It had so much secrets. One of them got me the most. It said that she got some feelings for me. Then as I kept going, it grew into more than a crush. She likes me!" Steve explained. Chris spat out his coffee while Claire's jaw dropped.

"Woah! Invading a girl's privacy, much? What else did you see?" Claire demanded. Claire already knows the fact that Sherry likes Steve, but does Steve like her back?

"Well then I saw a sorta manga-ish like comic of her fantasies. You gotta admit, they are pretty well drawn. And there was another one that made me feel hot." Steve said as he grabbed a pancake off the table.

"I don't want to hear it!" Chris shouted while cover his ears.

"Is that it?" Claire said, sipping some coffee to contain herself.

"Yeah."

"Okay. How do you feel about her?"

"I have no clue." Steve sighed.

"Fine, fine...Oh, your friend's there now." Claire pointed at her daughter coming down the stairs. Steve's eyes almost widened. She was wearing a white jacket, a hidden blue shirt with a long matching skirt. She looked perfect. Steve was practically checking her out from top to bottom.

"I heard it was going to be cold outside." Sherry said. "Should I find a jacket for you?"

"No! No! No! You don't have to! I can't even feel the cold... That's why I came without a jacket. Truthfully, I don't have any clothes except these stupid clothes I had since...Forever!" Steve exagerated.

"Then, how do you laundry your clothes?" Claire asked.

"I don't." Steve answered. Sherry and Claire's left eye twitched while Chris started laughing.

"No wonder you stink."

"I know, I might steal someone's clothes one day so I don't have to stick with these clothes.

"Steve!" Claire hissed.

"Ummm, I think we should be going..." Sherry squeaked as she grabbed Steve's arm.

"Bye!" then Steve and Sherry left. Claire slammed her cup down which made Chris jump.

"We need to follow them!" Claire growled.

"But it's just a friendly date. Nothing more-"

"Nonesense! My Sherry is in love with the guy who had a crush on me! He needs someone and that's her! And I have a qualified license to matchmake so people won't call the police! You're coming with me and that's final!" Claire demanded, grabbing her brother by the collar and shaking him.

"Okay! But is there such thing as a matchmaking license?" Chris asked. Claire froze and released Chris. She pulled out a card from her pocket and shoved it close to Chris' face.

"You get a free full course of Matchmaking when you take Math." Claire said.

"...Daaaannng!"

With Steve and Sherry...

"And then I kicked his butt so I can get a chance to escape!" Steve grinned. Sherry laughed as she licked her strawberry ice cream. Steve started eyeing her very funny. Now that he thinks about it, she DOES look attractive...Her face looks so cute. Somewhat like those adorable animes Steve watches with Sherry. Her small size (not that kind, pervert!), her short blonde hair, her gentle blue eyes, her soft legs and her medium-sized chest (now that kind). He licked his lips just thinking about it. Then he shook it off. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that.

"How can you kick Wesker's butt? You can't even pin me down if you tried." Sherry teased. Steve twitched.

"Are you asking for a challange?" he demanded.

"Pin me if you can!~" Sherry stuffed the rest of her ice cream all over his face and ran as fast as she could. Steve wiped the ice cream off his face and ran after the small girl.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Steve yelled. Sherry stuck her tounge at him.

"Your face!" Sherry called back. Claire and Chris peeked their head out from their bushes.

"Plan A, tripping." Claire giggled. Then, they saw Sherry coming towards them. "Now!" they pulled the rope (Chris and Claire are across each other). Steve is right at her tail.

"You may be close, but you can't get-Eeek!" Sherry tripped.

"In your-FAAAAAACCCE!" Steve tripped as well. He landed right on top of her.

Sherry's P.O.V

Oh my gosh...Steve is right on top of me! And in a very awkward position! Let's just hope his density kicks in. But, if this is like my fantasies...

"Steve..." I moaned. He's practically crushing me with his weight. How much does he weigh? 2 metric tons? Steve got up, while his lower area is brushing me. My face turned pink.

"Sherry? Are you okay?" Steve asked, worried.

"W-what? Yeah, I am..." I mumbled.

"I need to ask you something..." Steve said.

"What is it?"

"...How's the weather down there!" that evil ginger! It would be nice if I can strangle him now.

"It would be if you can get your fat butt off me."

"I am not fat. How would you call this sexy body fat? It has no flaw!" I giggled a little. I have to agree, he does have a sexy body. He has no imperfection anywhere. Except for that giant hole in his body with scars around it, but I don't care. I still love him...I mean...

"You're right. There is no flaw, but the only flaw there is, is your brain." I talked back. Steve made a slight grumble.

"Keep insulting me, I'll sit on you for the rest of the day." oh-no. I'd be dead if he's going to do that.

"Fine! I won't!" I surrendered. Steve got off as I sighed in relief.

"Okay!~ By the way...I WIN!" uhhgg...He could be such a child.

"What's your reward?" I asked.

"A kiss." wai-WHAT?

"E-excuse m-me?" I stammered. I hope he doesn't see my blush!

"I said that I wanted a hug. What did you think I said?" ...Oh. I must be delusional.

"N-nothing." I said, as I gave him a hug. Note to self: When your mad at teacher, don't eat some random pills on your dad's medical shelf. It just makes it worse...

Normal P.O.V

"It worked!" Claire cheered. Chris looked confused.

"But why aren't they kissing?" Chris asked.

"Because they...WHAT?" Claire saw the couple. "Darn!"

"What was that?" when Steve got up to check the noise, the troublesome pair escaped immediatly. Steve looked around helped Sherry up and left. Claire and Chris got back on their feet with a couple of leaves and twigs on their heads.

"That was a close call..." Chris sighed. "I think it's time to go home-"

"NO! We won't go home until they are together!"

"What if the friendly date's over and they're still not together?"

"Correction: We won't go home until they are together OR when the date's over."

"That's much better..."

Later...

"Sherry! I want to show you a secret place where nobody, except me knows." Steve whispered to Sherry's ear. Then he grabbed her wrist and lead the way. Claire and Chris were tiredly following them. No matter how many attempts they from convincing, selling ice cream, attacking Sherry (ended up Sherry fighting back), threatening, to etcetera...None worked. So Claire decided to try once more. Chris wanted to give up already. Once Steve, Sherry, Chris and Claire made it, Sherry gasped in awe.

"Wow...It's amazing." it was a small lonely lake that was located deep into the forest. The small lake was shaped like the full moon with some water flowers on it.

"I know. Found this place while I was looking for food the legal way." Steve said, with a tint of pink.

"What do you mean, the 'legal way'?"

"Uh...I used to steal food from fancy restuarant kitchens. Until I found you, Claire, and Leon. Funny that nobody catches me." Steve said, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you were still stealing food, I'd kick you where the sun doesn't shine." Sherry threatened.

"I know, stop acting like you're my wife."

"W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said stop trying to act like my mom!" ...Not another delusional course.

"...Oh." Steve grabbed her face.

"Are you okay? Do I have to kiss you?" Uh-Oh.

"You what?"

"You're doing it again! I said 'Do I have to splash you with water?'"

Claire and Chris were confused. Why does Steve have to repeat what he has to say?

"You know Claire, the only thing we're doing is watching them...Claire? Claire?" Claire did remember Leon's anti-delusional medicine was missing one day. The side effects were...

"More delusional images. That sneak! She took it! The medicine!" Claire exclaimed.

"Sherry! Do I have to touch your delicious thighs?" Steve asked. Sherry's face is turning deep red.

"Don't touch there!" Sherry squeaked.

"What wrong about touching your forehead? You're all red!" Steve panicked.

"I-I'm okay...I just need-" she felt someone push her into Steve's lips. Chris was pretty much tired of Claire's complicated skills and should do this a simple way: Pushing.

Sherry couldn't believe it. Is this another delusional image? Is she really kissing him?

"We did it, Chrissy!" Claire cheered.

"We? It was all me!" Chris protested.

"Who cares? We're having beer tonight!" Chris was completely fine with that. As long as beer was the reward, he's okay.

Steve was very shocked. I mean literally. He's actually kissing his best friend, Sherry Birkin Kennedy. He felt shockwaves erupting through his body as his heart was pumping like mad. Could this be the feeling of true love? I hope so...Steve pushed deeper, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sherry moaned in reply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what, sister? The other reward we get is watching a free makeout session." Chris nodded.

"I think we should go home. Don't want to bother them. Let them makeout in peace. I think the pills almost worked. I let that slide." Claire said (not really responsible, much?). Then the two siblings left.

Much Later...

"I'm home, mom!" Sherry shouted as she entered the house. Claire and Chris were celebrating their sucess with beer.

"Did you have a good time, honey? Did Steve do something stupid?" Claire asked sweetly.

"No. But this is one of the bestest days of my LIFE!" Sherry exclaimed happily.

"What happened? Did Steve trip and landed in a puddle so it looked like he wet his pants?" Chris joked.

"Me and Steve are together-"

"YOU WHAT?" Leon yelled as he busted through the door.

"Dad? You're here early."

"I KNOW THAT! YOU AND BURNSIDE ARE TOGETHER? I CAN'T TRUST THAT VIRUS USER!" Leon growled angrily.

"Leon, leave them be. This might just be like Chris trying to stop our relationship..." Claire rolled her eyes. Leon took a couple of deep breaths before relaxing.

"Fine. But if he does something that you would regret, I'll go get some tar, dump the whole bucket on him, rip off his 'lower' part, making him eat it, stuff him in a boiling pot of water and make the zombies eat him for dinner with an apple on his mouth." Leon threatened.

"He wouldn't do such a thing, Leon! He was nice to me." Claire frowned.

"Yeah, that guy wanted you because of his hormonal desire-"

"Steve changed! Now deal with it." Claire snapped.

"I get it already! I'm going to bed!" Leon stormed up to his bedroom.

"Deja vu..." Chris mumbled.

"You get to bed, Sherry. Tomorrow, I will take you to the mall to find some clothes that will make Steve have a major nosebleed." Claire giggled with an evil glint in her eyes. Sherry sweatdropped.

_"I was proved wrong. Yes it may be one of the bestest days of my life, yet one of the most awkwardest..." _Sherry thought. When she went upstairs, she grabbed her diary and jumped on the bed. After she finished her latest entry, she noticed a small note on the back of the book.

_"I found your book. I know your exact feelings about me. They're pretty cute, you know. What I love the most part is your drawings. I like the way you draw us. Looks perfect. And the expressions are priceless. I hope that dream turns into reality *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Anyways, hope we see each other again!~_

_P.S: Do you think my *smudge* is really that big? I think it's bigger than that. And Sherry, I love you too._

_Love, Steve Burnside..."_

Sherry read over the note 3 times before fainting.

_"I guess it's his way of showing his 'sweet' love..." _she sighed mentally.

I thought this was going to take 1 day! It was break story so I can relax. I was completely TICKED. There was so much stress around me and I had no inspirations to help me with the other endings. I might cancel the multi ending stuff. It's just too much for my mind. Even though that would be a complete waste for that first ending (the goodish-bad/vice-versa) which was the reason I got a block. This is a prequel to Leon's Bad Days. Never intended to be, but my sister pointed it out while I was writing, so I tried to make it a prequel. It sorta worked...After I finished, I read this story out loud to my awesome ('Wonderpet' buddy Ming-Ming) cousin who is 1 year younger than me, Mariel. I always read my FF stories to her because I'm her 'Santy Claws' (she made me say it). Truthfully it's because I luv my cousin. Here's a word from my awesome possum cousin to everyone.

Mariel: I LUUUUV CHEEEESE!

...Like that. Anyways, I'm still working on the crossover and stuff. But I'll try to finish. Anyways, plz review and give constructive flames or else...

Mariel: I don't mean to threaten in any way, but if you make a rude comment on this story I will personally comment back saying that it was rude. And if you yourself make stories too, you shouldn't comment rude things on other people's stories unless you want others to comment badly on yours. But to all that comment nicely, thank you.

Okay!~ See ya!


End file.
